


Break The Dark In To A Sea Of Light

by raendown



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Naruto
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Madara as Mustang, Tobirama as Hawkeye, the only crossover you'll ever see me publish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: A tumblr request for Madara as Roy Mustang and Tobirama as Riza Hawkeye.Madara finally has a chance to have his eyesight restored after being left blind by the Truth. As he always has been, Tobirama is right there at Madara's side.





	Break The Dark In To A Sea Of Light

“Are you ready?”

Tobirama’s voice drew his attention to the other side of the room. After months of being blind, his eyesight taken in payment for forbidden knowledge, it was almost second nature for him to catalogue and memorize the people around him, their positions, the patterns of their breathing. Madara smiled at the breathiness in his Lieutenant’s voice. Tobirama sounded more nervous than he felt himself.

“I was born ready,” he boasted.

“No you were born stupid. This Philosopher’s Stone can only heal your eyes, not your idiocy.”

“That is insubordination!”

He nearly broke out in to a smile when Tobirama’s familiar snort graced his ears. “Alright, court martial me then – _after_ the Doc here fixes your eyes.”

“Did she–?”

“Yes,” Tobirama cut him off, relief heavy in his voice. “Gai was transported safely back to Central and we were able to completely heal his legs. There should be just enough of this Philosopher’s Stone left to return your eyesight and if any remains afterwards it will be safely destroyed.”

Madara nodded slowly, letting it all sink in slowly. He noted that Tobirama had said ‘the Doc here’ which should mean that Tsunade had arrived and yet he’d heard not a peep from her. That was unusual. Disgraced and scarred and still too interested in medical experiments for her own good, Tsunade was usually one of the loudest voices in the room. Her silence provoked the first hint of nerves where until now he had been completely confident that nothing could go wrong.

Alright so he was intimately aware of just how many things could go wrong in an instant but surely he had earned some good karma to rely on at this point.

He perked up at the sound of Tobirama’s footsteps, softer than most peoples with the way he precisely placed each footfall. Madara turned his face to where he heard his subordinate stopped and offered a cocky smile.

“Well, it seems like everything has gone according to plan so far. What use is there in worrying now?”

“I hate you – _sir_ ,” the other man muttered. Madara’s smile widened, the small flash of nerves completely washed away in the comfort of familiarity.

“No you don’t.”

“Can we leave the flirting for later?” Tsunade threw her two cents in finally. Madara couldn’t see but his eyes still flew wide open and he was damn certain his face had just turned cherry red. He would have paid a great deal of money to see his Lieutenant’s reaction as well but life was cruel and Tsunade always did have the worst timing for everything. She was sort of infamous for her bad luck.

Also for her inhumane-though-well-meaning experiments though he preferred not to think about that. Human experimentation was never the most forgivable of crimes even if she had been acting under duress but Tsunade was doing what she could to make up for the things she had done and that was more than he could say of most criminals.

“Stay still,” her voice instructed him, sharp footsteps approaching the opposite bedside. Madara reluctantly turned his face towards her instead and flinched when she grabbed his face without any warning.

He wasn’t sure what he expected. Using a Philosopher’s Stone seemed like a momentous occasion in itself considering the cost of creating one; he almost thought there should be some sort of ceremony behind its use. Instead all he felt was the press of jagged crystal to his forehead, a massive conduit of human suffering condensed in to this tiny sliver held between two fingers, cool and warm at the same time. Then his body was light and his skin was tingling with something like electricity and it was over before he knew it.

The world came back to him gradually, like blinking away the afterimage of a too-bright light. Madara whipped his head to the other side again and tilted his chin up until something pale and angular sat in the center of his vision. He grinned and reached out to brush his fingertips against the red lines that had been guiding and protecting him for many years. Tobirama’s startled expression was the first thing he managed to see clearly with his newly restored vision and if Madara were more given to romance and poetry he would have thought that quite significant.

“You look terrible,” was what he said instead. “Should try to sleep more, eh?”

“Fuck you, sir,” Tobirama snapped, although he very notably did not draw away as Madara continued to trace his tattoos. His eyes were softer than Madara could remember seeing them and everything about him was almost dripping with relief. It was all the welcome he needed.

Tsunade’s groan of disgust made both of them jump and return all limbs to where they should be. “Well I assume that means it worked. Look, take it easy for a few days. Avoid bright lights until you readjust. I’m sure your _partner_ over there will be more than happy to stay with you until we can be certain there are no lingering effects.”

“But–?”

“Doctor’s orders, Lieutenant,” she declared with venomous cheer. “I’m putting his well-being in to your hands.”

“You’re a stone-cold woman,” Tobirama grumbled.

“And you’re not the first to tell me that. Right, I did what I came here to do. Time for me to get out of here. You still planning on solving the Ishvalan problem all by yourself, General?”

Madara’s spine straightened almost without thought. “We were the ones to break them. It should be up to us to help them rebuild.”

“I didn’t ask you make mushy statements or anything. I just wanted to know if I would see you there. I have my own hurts to make up for, you know?” Tsunade shrugged and turned to leave with as little fanfare as she had entered with.

As soon as she was out of the room and the door had clicked shut behind her Madara felt hands on the collar of his standard issue hospital garb and his startled protest was cut off with a pair of chapped lips. Tobirama swallowed the muffled exclamation of surprise, tilting his head to deepen the kiss until Madara felt his body melting in to it, both hands fisting in the blanket spread across his knees. It ended much too soon for his liking. He would forever deny the pitiful keen that slipped out when Tobirama pulled away, even if it did earn him one more quick peck.

Dazedly, he lifted his chin higher to stare questioningly up at the man who had faithfully watched his back for more years than he cared to count, nary an unwarranted complaint or question, quietly enduring every mess that Madara saw fit to throw himself in to in the name of fixing his beloved Amestris.

He’d thought about this, of course, quite often over the years. Tobirama wasn’t the sort of man you _didn’t_ fall in love with. But there never seemed to be time for relationships and Madara never had liked showing his cards unless he was one hundred percent certain he had the winning hand. He’d always thought someday he might carefully tread this path but only if he managed to crack the other man’s unreadable façade and figure out if he even had a chance.

Apparently Tobirama had been waiting on him all the while. Madara winced. His lieutenant was not patient and he certainly had no qualms about speaking his mind to idiots who wasted his time.

“I was going to do that myself,” he mumbled.

“Of course you were,” Tobirama allowed generously. “Right after you become Fuhrer, fix all of Ishval, and bring this country in to a new age of peace, yes? Lofty goals, general. I thought I would just speed this right along and take at least one worry off your plate.”

“How kind of you.” Not even the dryness in Madara’s tone could hide his delight. He would have been embarrassed if not for the possessive light of satisfaction in Tobirama’s eye, the cat that caught the mouse. If he’d ever thought of himself as the cat before he realized now how wrong he was. Tobirama was no mouse.

If this was how things were going to be between them then Madara felt no shame in allowing himself to openly admire the shape of Tobirama’s lips smiling down at him, staring the way he’d never let himself before. He wasted no time wondering about all the years behind them and the things that might have been. Now more than ever he believed there to be little use in looking back at the past. The world was better served looking forward to the future and all the things still to come, the things he could still change.

Tsunade had changed his eyesight. Obito had changed the world. Tobirama had changed _Madara’s_ world. Now it was his turn to do what he could.

“Well, I was going to offer you a promotion,” he said quietly. “Perhaps instead I might offer you dinner?”

“You’ll have to get out of this hospital bed first.”

“Help me break out?”

Tobirama rolled his eyes but Madara could see the nearly undetectable curl of the man’s lips and he knew, just like always, that his faithful partner would not let him down. Amestris could wait one more night. Madara’s heart could not.


End file.
